


Babysitting and Burnt Popcorn

by RinrinMatsuoka



Category: Free!
Genre: Babysitter Rin, Babysitting, Boyfriends, Children, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kids, M/M, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, One Shot, Please Don't Kill Me, Rin Babysitting, Siblings, Silly, interacting with kids, mostly rin interacting with the twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 18:10:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4069597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinrinMatsuoka/pseuds/RinrinMatsuoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a while of tedious studying, Rin get's a call from Makoto asking him to babysit the twins for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting and Burnt Popcorn

**Author's Note:**

> Some Rin-to-twins interaction and maybe a little too many time skips? I'll probably go back and edit this to make it better.
> 
> I wrote this once before already, bUT I ACCIDENTALLY DELETED IT AND HAD TO RESTART. I WAS GOING TO CRY. Anyways, here it is... hopefully it's better than what it would have originally been. I'm sorry if it seems rushed. ;_;

It was early afternoon on a Saturday. Even though Rin's old Japanese exam wasn't for another week, he knew he could use the extra study time.

...

Rin flipped annoyingly through his textbook and scribbled down some more notes. At this rate, he might as well have rewritten the whole damn chapter. He would be lying if he said he wouldn't do anything to have an excuse to get out of studying. Rin swore that his brain would melt any second now. He raked his fingers through his hair and sighed. Just when he thought he would be stuck studying for the whole afternoon, his knight in shining armor came to his rescue.

His phone went off with a buzz and he looked at the caller's name. _"Cutie Tachibooty"._  
It was a silly pet name that Rin had given Makoto when they were younger, just to tease him. Although, it wasn't far off from the truth.  
The corners of his mouth pulled up into a stupid smile and he quickly answered the phone.

"Yo, Loser."

A quiet, gentle laugh could be heard from the other end of the call. "Hello to you too."

Rin rolled onto his back and stared up at the bunk above him, smiling a little wider now.

"So what's up?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could come over and..."

Rin sat up excitedly and listened intently to what Makoto was about to say.

"...Take care of the twins while I'm gone- if it's not an issue of course! I'm really sorry, but my parents are gone for the week all of our friends are busy today and so I called you."

Well that certainly wasn't what Rin was expecting. He slouched forward.  
It didn't seem like a hassle and it was only babysitting right? At least he has an excuse to stop studying now.

"It's not an issue. I'm actually glad you called me when you did. I'll be over in a few." and with that the phone call ended before he decided to change his mind.  
He changed into some more suitable clothing. A plain t shirt, skinny jeans and an over sized zip up sweater that Makoto let him borrow for a while. He slipped on his sneakers and headed out the door.

...

"Thanks for coming, Rin. The twins are in the living room right now. There's some food in the fridge and stuff in the cabinets in case they get hungry. Make sure they don't get into trouble. If they misbehave, don't be afraid to be firm with them... oh! and-"

"It's okay Makoto, I have this all under control. I'll be fine." Rin flashed him a reassuring smile.

Makoto's somewhat worried expression relaxed. He sighed. "Alright then."

He tilted Rin's chin up slowly and planted a warm, soft kiss on his lips. "See you later, Rin."

Rin chuckled. "Later."

...

"Rin... Rinn... Rinrin!" Giggled Ren loudly. Ran joined him in his laughter. Rin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms in displeasure.

"Don't call me that!" He snorted.

Ran squealed with laughter. "Rin is a _girl's_ name...!"

Incredible. _Was time repeating itself or something?!_ "I have a girly name, but I'm definitely a guy." He scoffed back, everything seeming all too familiar.

As he spoke, the twins stared at his mouth in curiosity. They had just noticed his razor-like teeth.

Ran pointed a finger near the entrance of Rin's mouth, her jaw hanging open slighty. "Woahh! They're so pointy...!" She gasped in awe.

"So cool! Are they even real, Rinrin-chan? I want to look as cool as you someday!" Ren's index finger was getting a little too close to Rin's face for his liking and quickly turned away and slapped a hand over his mouth.

"Yes they are real! So don't try and touch them, you freaks... and don't call me Rinrin-chan!" He wasn't used to people actually _noticing_ his oddly shark-like teeth and when they did notice, it was usually just a few second glances with the occasional gasp.

The _last_ thing he needed were kid's fingers inside his mouth and hospital bills to pay.

"Rinrin Rinrin Rinrin...!"

God. This was a lot worse than he expected it to be. It's only been an hour and he's already so done. He checked to see if Makoto had texted him. Nothing.

Rin let out an annoyed huff and looked up from his phone. "What is it? And how many times have I told you not to call me that?!"

Ran bounced a little. "We're hungry!" 

"Popcorn please!" Chirped Ren.

Rin got up from the couch and padded into the kitchen. He searched through the cabinets and pulled out a pack before popping it into the microwave and setting it for the designated amount of time.

He strolled back into the living room and settled into his spot on the couch, turning his attention back to his phone's screen. "Tell me when it's done...!"

...

5 minuets have gone by. A terrible burning smell was starting to drift into the air quickly. Was the house on fire? Or could it be...

"The _popcorn!"_

He was completely distracted and forgot all about it. Not to mention he never even heard it go off!

He hissed. "Shitshitshit!"

He sprung onto his feet and rushed into the kitchen. His face was drained of color. The twins were sitting on the counter giggling, pressing the _start_ button over and over again.

"What are you two doing?! Get off right now!"

He picked both of them up and gently set them onto the floor again before popping open the microwave and extracting the horribly burnt popcorn bag with a fork. He was quick to open some windows to vent out the air from the house. If Makoto were to find out what happened, he would probably scold Rin for being so careless.

_Note to self: Don't leave the twins alone with a microwave. Ever._

The twins stared up at Rin with an expression like he had just taken a toy away from them. He ran his fingers through his red hair and exhaled deeply.

"Why don't you guys go play...Mario Kart."

The twins exchanged glances, almost communicating completely through their eyes. Mischievous grins spread across their faces before nodding.

"Ready, set, GO!"

They ran around the kitchen and bumped into Rin, making him stumble a little. They pushed out chairs to work as obstacles, threw pillows at each other and almost knocked the same lamp over multiple times. Rin was right on their tail... picking the things they knocked over up and putting them back where they belonged. 

The Tachibana twins were making a mess of this household and Rin needed to stop them immediately before they broke something.

He tried keeping his cool, he really did. Rin was always the most irritable, but these were kids.

Annoying. Obnoxious. _Kids._

_"...Don't be afraid to be firm with them..."_

Ultimately, he raised his voice and spoke firmly. "Stop right now you two!"  
God he sounded like a middle aged mother.

The two stopped in their tracks and stared up at him, a little startled by his sudden change in tone. He softened his face and crouched down to their level.  
"Listen, Makoto specifically put me in charge of you two, so if you two could _please_ just-"

"Giddy'up horsey!" Squealed Ren. He hopped onto Rin's back and wrapped his arms around his neck. He grunted.

"ACK!"

"Me too, Rinrin!" Ran suddenly hopped into Rin's arms and he barely caught her. He staggered a bit as he got up, but successfully made it. He was already so tired from everything he previously went through and the worry of not taking well enough care of them only added more weight to his shoulders.

"I didn't sign up for this." He huffed under his breath.

He headed up the stairs, small kicks and light punches encouraging him to hurry up and move quicker. When he finally entered the twin's room, he plopped down at the edge of their bed and dropped them.

"Awwe... Again! agai-"

"How about no. Let's do something less tiring instead..."

Ren and Ran blinked at him and cocked their heads. "Like what...?"

"Like, uhh," He paused to think for a moment. "like listening to a story."

They consulted each other with intense staring. Ran turned back to Rin and giggled.

"Only if we can braid your hair, Rinrin!"

He froze for a second. Was she being serious? _Braid_ his hair? Well if it meant that he wouldn't get jumped by two midgets again... He reluctantly nodded in agreement.

They squeaked with excitement. He laid on the bed on his stomach, letting them take hold of his soft hair. _How ridiculous. Here he was, with two kids braiding his hair as he was about to tell them some sappy story he made up, just so they would stop being so roudy._ He sighed and started awkwardly.

"Once upon a time there was a boy called Mako, he was very kind..."

...

Makoto entered the house and set down some bags on the kitchen counter. Everything seemed normal until he noticed the abandoned bag of burnt popcorn that was left out and how oddly quiet the house was. 

_Had Rin taken the twins outside somewhere while he was gone? No, his sneakers were still by the front door._

Makoto couldn't help but smile at the thought of Rin spending time with Ren and Ran. He admits that they could be quite a handful sometimes.  
Seeing as though they clearly weren't downstairs though, he thought that checking upstairs was probably a good idea.

He knocked lightly on the twin's bedroom door. "I'm coming in..."  
He creaked it open and stepped inside.

_Oh. my. god._

Rin and the twins were sound asleep together, cuddled up next to each other like a bunch of kittens.  
Makoto walked up to them to get a closer look and his heart fluttered.

Rin's hair was styled into a braided ponytail and the sweater that Makoto had lent him, clearly being a little over sized, gave him sweater paws. He looked so harmless and peaceful. So utterly _adorable._ The twins were on either side of him, holding onto some of his clothing in their small fists.

Makoto's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and he smiled warmly down at Rin.

"Tiring day, huh?"

He grabbed a couple of blankets and draped them over the sleepy bunch. He sat at the edge of the bed and leaned down, brushing some of the raspberry red hair out of Rin's face and pressed a light kiss on his forehead.  
Rin twitched a little and scrunched up his nose.

"M-Makoto...?" He mumbled groggily, clearly still half asleep.

Before Makoto could say or do anything, Rin slowly reached outwards and gently held Makoto's hand in his. He fell back asleep completely. His breathing slowed a little more, his body rising and falling to a steady rhythm.

Makoto planted a soft peck on the tip of his nose.

"Thank you, Rin. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Ta da! My shitty little one shot. Yeah... kind of sappy, I know.  
> Excuse my illiteracy, I feel like I didn't give this idea justice, but oh well. I hope you guys enjoyed this anyways!  
> Please tell me what you think and share it with your friends!


End file.
